An analog-to-digital converter is a circuit that generates a digital value representative of a sample of an analog signal. Various analog-to-digital data converters and conversion techniques are available for converting samples of an analog electrical signal to digital values. In general, the process of analog-to-digital conversion includes sampling an analog signal and comparing the sampled analog signal to a threshold value. A binary result is recorded depending upon the result of the comparison. The process of comparing the sample to a threshold may be repeated a number of times with each successive comparison using a different threshold and residue of the sample.
A pipelined ADC includes multiple ADC stages. Each of the ADC stages generates a digital sub-code corresponding to a voltage level of an analog signal received as an input, and generates a residue signal for processing and digitization by a downstream ADC stage.